Chapter 272
| rname = Purei | ename = Play | page = 19 }} Chapter 272 is titled "Play". Cover Page Volume: 29 Pg.: 149 Ace's Great Blackbeard Search Vol. 1: "Capture the Guy Who Ate and Ran". Short Summary Robin learns some important things and talks to Enel. Conis learns that Enel is planning to kill everyone and goes to warn the villagers. Enel sends the Upper Ruins crashing down. Long Summary Robin reads the writings she finds throughout the Main Ruins of Shandora. She reads something about a bell which reminds her of the bell that Noland mentioned in his notes. She then realizes that a Poneglyph was brought to this city way back when it fought against "the enemy," and that the city was ruined because of this. From Noland's notes, she deduces that the Poneglyph was with the bell which was hung at the center of the four altars. Instead of finding a bell there however, she finds the beanstalk. She concludes that the bell never made it to the sky. Enel shows up and comments on the magnificence of Shandora as well as Robin's archeological skills. He then tells her that he has already taken the gold. Robin asks him if he took the golden bell as well. Enel seems confused so Robin concludes that he does not know about it. Enel asks her what she learned from reading the script. Robin tells him that there was a great bell, but it must not have made it into the sky. Enel then remembers the 400 year old story of the island flying into the sky with a beautiful sound called the "Song of the Land." They both get excited of the possibility of the bell still being somewhere in the sky, though Robin is more excited over the possibility of finding a Poneglyph. Meanwhile Conis and Pagaya find one of the soldiers that were working for Enel in a life-threatening condition. The soldier tells them that Enel is planning on sending Sky Island to the Blue Seas and escaping on the Ark Maxim. Enel strikes them with lightning, but Pagaya manages to push Conis out of the way in time. Zoro finds out that Holy obeys anyone by accident and tells Holy to knock itself out. Enel sends the Upper Ruins crashing into the cloud below by destroying the supporting cloud with his lightning. Conis rushes to warn everyone of Enel's evil plan. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *While this chapter title does not have the characteristic musical reference, it does have a reference to theater. The title "Play" is of course referring to the dialogue/monologue heavy literature that is performed on stage. Since this chapter is mostly monologue/dialogue, the parallel is fairly obvious. However, if one looks a bit deeper, they will see that the chapter contains examples of all three types of plays as well: historical, tragedy, and comedy. Characters Anime Episodes *Episode 174 (p. 2-4) *Episode 178 (p. 5-13) *Episode 179 (p. 14-18) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 272 de:Play it:Capitolo 272